worldofjaymzfandomcom-20200215-history
Alternate Robotech
My Alternate Robotech History/Timeline In this I have taken Palladium's The Mechanoids setting, Myrmidon Press' Manhunter setting (Via Rifts Manhunter), Robotech and all things Macross to combine them in to a multi-century timeline. It will evolve and get more detailed as time goes on but here is the jist of it. Mechanoid Wars Era (3000 years before Robotech) - See Mechanoid History from Rifts Sourcebook 2. USe upto the disappearance of the Disc - Tirolians are the creators of the Mechanoids - Tirol is "Homeworld" in the Mechanoid Invasion Trilogy - Tirolians reclaim Tirol as their own after Mechanoids declared gone forever. - Tiorolians begin to colonize local worlds - Contact and limited trade between races from the Mechanoid Invasion - Contact with new races occurs (certain Manhunter races) Manhunter War Era (2500 years before Robotech) - See Rifts Manhunter for History of the Manhunters - Terrans replaced with Tirolians - 2nd Manhunter War erupts with the sudden invasion and near total genocide of the Manhunters original creators, The Aglians, on all Aglain colony worlds. - ATPDS dissolved since only the Tirolians remain from teh alliance - Using retro engineered Mechanoid technology, the Tirolians take the war to the Manhunters but are losing, even with the help of other races. - Manhunters systematically try to eradicate all other races but Tirolians as the perceive the other races as easier targets. Many are in fact completely destroyed while others manage to hang on. - Tirolians manage to develop an intelligent nano-machine-virus - Tirolians make one last desperate push against the Manhunters. It is an all out knock down drag them out fight to the finish which the Tirolians win with the help of their new virus. - Manhunters are destroyed to the last unit and the remaining races are ever vigilant of finding any stragglers - after a few years they are declared as no longer a threat or to even exist - Tirolains, with the help of their previous mechanoid technology and captured Manhunter Technology become the dominant race in local space Rise of the Masters (2000 years before Robotech) - Tirolians once again take to the stars and explore space - Make contact with several races (Sentinels races this time) - Optera/Invid discovered - See history of invid/masters - Protoculture created - Invid and Zor duped - optera defoliated - Master/Zentraedi take control of known space. - Invid declare war on the Masters/Zentraedi - Zor seeds other planets with the Flower of Life - Zor is killed - SDF-1 is sent away by Zor - Zentraedi sent to search for the SDF-1 - New Faction, the Disciples of Zor declare war on the Masters/Zentraedi. They are comprised of Rogue Masters and Zentraedi who were loyal to Zor and his vision (Zor had been secretly working against his Masters and trying to undermine their power). They use a different power source. Thermonuclear. It seems to be nearly as effective as Protoculture and all of their mecha, vehicles and ships use it but their numbers are small and it is a losing war for them. - Invid attack DoZ and Masters/Zentraedi alike as they are he same to them. - Battle of Fantoma in which the DoZ attack the Masters in force. The Master were prepared however and the combined Masters and Zentraedi forces routed the DoZ dealing them a crippling blow. - DoZ are never heard from after that - Zentraedi still search for the SDF-1 - Invid and Masters/Zentraedi war continues Robotech Wars Era (1999 - 2050) - SDF-1 Crashed on Earth - Global Civil War breaks out between the RDF and the Anti-Unification League - Events of Macross Zero (Modified to better fit with Robotech) - Events of The Macross Era - Events of the novel The Zentraedi Rebellion - Launch of the SDF-3 - Events of The Sentinels Begin and continue until the events of Robotech The Shadow Chronicles - Events of the novel The Masters Gambit - Events of the The Masters Era - Events of the novel Before the Invid Storm - Invid invade Earth - Events of The New Generation Era - Events portrayed in the various Wildstorm Comcis take place where they should throughout the above events. - Events of Robotech The Shadow Chrnoicles mark the beginning of the beginning of war with the Haydonites a previous allied Sentinel race. Many Haydonites remain loyal to the REF - Unofficial cease fire occurs between the REF and Haydonites after the events of Robotech - TSC to reasses each others positions (This lasts 18 months) - Invid return to earth and the Third Invid War begins (TIW to be modified to fit n this new timeline. This occurs 6 months after Robotech - TSC) - Icarus/Arkangel returns unsuccessful in it's search for the SDF-3 but not empty handed. Discovered and brought back what seems to be Disciples of Zor technology, namely samples of thermonuclear power sources. (8 months after Robotech - TSC) - SDF-3 officially declared lost with all hands on board. - Due to teh lack of Protoculture and by extension lack of resources, the REF is slowly losing it's war with the Invid - Louie Nichols manages to duplicate the DoZ's thermonuclear power source. It is immediately put into full production and use in mecha and ships (12 months after Robotech - TSC) - This new power source allows the REF to retake and maintain a blance creating a stalemate in their war with the Invid - Peace negotiations are begun with the leaders of the Invid (The Regess never apparently returned). A settlement is reached in which the REF would cease it's use of Protoculture over a period of time allowing them to replace it with Thermonuclear power, the Invid would be allowed to remain on earth to harvest/cultivate all the Flowers of Life and protoculture they would need before leaving again, would supply some to the REF in the meantime and the Invid would assist the REF in fixing whatever it was the Haydonites had done to the thier technology in regards to shadow/synchro technology - Haydonite sabotage found and corrected but while Synchro Cannons can now be used safely, Shadow systems and rendered inoperable. They were apparently never meant to work and could only work in the sabotaged state. - Hydonite return with a vengeance and are caught completely by surprise by the Invid presence and the fact the REF had fixed the issues with the Synchro tech. - The combined Invid and REF forces route the Haydonites from the Sol system. - Invid and REF enter into an Alliance for the duration and take the fight to the Haydonites - REF/Invid steadily push back the forces of the Haydonites with what help that can be offered by the Sentinel Alliance worlds - Final Battle of the war over and on Haydon IV (3 years after Robotech - TSC) - Invid/REF victorious - With the destruction of "The Awareness" virtually all remaining Haydonites "die" - Only those haydonites that were exiled survived as they were disconnected from "The Awareness". Many of those were loyal to the REF and Sentinels (Veidt etc) - Study of Haydon IV and it's archives and technology reveal a shocking truth. "The Awareness" was a construct of hte original Manhunters that fled at the end of the First Manhunter war making the Haydonites the "descendants" of the Manhunters - After a couple of Years the Invid are recalled to a new homeworld. They leave with all Flowers of Life and Remaining Protoculture (The REF has fully switched to the use of Thermonuclear power at thispoint as has the Sentinels, Tirolians and remaining Zentraedi). The Invid are never heard from again. Reconstruction Era (2050-2095) - Earth begins a cloning program to repopulate Earth. - REF Brings all Robotech Factories under their control to Earth to aid int eh reconstruction of earth as well as to rebuild their defenses. - 1000's of decommissioned and powered down Zentraedi ships kept in solar orbit are retreived to be the back bone of the new defense forces of earth. Robotech factories are to refit them for Thermonuclear power and Human/Zentraedi use as there are still 10's of thousands of Zentraedi Mecha that can be used. Zentraedi Agree to be macronized/micronized as neccessary. - New Earth Defense Forces renamed UN Spacy - Many of the ships are donated to the Sentinel worlds and Tirol - New Vf developed to replace the Alpha/Beta combinations. VF-3000/VB-3000 - Macross Class battlefortresses begin construction as do new ARMD Carriers. - First Battlefortress christened SDF-1A "Macross" and "anchored" in the center of Culture Park - A small fleet of Zentraedi attack the Sol system. They are known as the Neld Space fleet and use modified version of the Zentraedi mecha. They are defeated using the "Minmay Defense". (2065) - Several more small Zentraedi incursions occur over the next few years and all are defeated and integrated into the Earth defense forces afterwards. - A new round of new ships are developed and built as is the VF-2 series VF and new Destroids. - VF-XX series of VF developed and deployed - Over the span of a week all contact is lost with the Sentinel worlds and Tirol - A recon group is sent to investigate. They return with reports of total destruction at the hands of an unknown enemy. - Events of Macross II (with modification to fit better) (2090) - SDF-1A Macross destroyed - Marduk responsible for destruction of all Sentinel worlds and Tirol. - Research into the Marduk archives reveals the Marduk, Zentran and Meltrans are the descendants of the original Disciples of Zor and that Lord Ingues was in fact the last of the Rogue Robotech Masters that lead the rival faction. - Technological and Information exchanges take place between the Marduk and Earth before the Marduk Fleets leaves "to find their own destiny" - A small number of Marduk, Emulators, Zentran and Meltran decide to stay on Earth - SDF-3 reappears in earth orbit. (2092) - Debriefing of crew indicates the ship was "rifted" to an alternate dimension. Many of the reports are hard to beleive if not for recorded eveidence. - Crew has only aged approximately 2 years in their absence as for them only 2 years have passed while several decades have passed on Earth. - VF-5000 developed as the replacement of the VF-2 series and VF-XX series. VA-1SS Metal Siren deemed too resource intensive and discontinued. - SDF-1B Macross built and placed in the center of New Macross City - Colonization program developed. Lisa Hayes-Hunter and Rick Hunter put in command of the first Colony fleet to leave. - Megaroad class Colony ships designed and built. - Megaroad 1 launches with it's escort fleet heading for the center of the galaxy. (events of Flashback 2012 with modifications and VF-5000 used in place of VF-4) - Other heroes of the 1st Robotech War and Sentinels Campaigns remain behind. (Max, Myria, Jean, Vince, Jack Baker, Karen Penn etc) Colonies Era (2095+) - 2 Megaroad fleets launched every year for the next 15 years - Several colonies established during this time under Earth/UN Spacy rule, Eden being one of the more prominent ones - Hostilities begin between UN Spacy and a resurrected Anti-unification League who want teh colonies to rule themselves. This time however there are Zentraedi included as part of the Anti-UN league. - New Macross class colony ship designed with a "Battle" section and a "City" section. Other addition "City" type ships designed as well as new warships/carriers. - YF-9 and YF-11 compete for the new mainline fighter of UN Spacy - VF-11 wins while VF-9 is adopted as a special forces fighter - More Zentraedi encountered and integrated into the UN Spacy and Earth culture - Contact is lost with the Megaroad 1 fleet near the center of the galaxy. This information is kept secret from the public. - The First Macross Colony fleet is lauched with 1 launched every year thereafter. - Macross 5 fleet Launched - VF-17 developed to replace the VF-9 - Macross 7 fleet launched with Max Sterling (now in his mid 60's) in command, Exedore as his aid and consultant and Myria Sterling as mayor of City 7. Max and Myria have had several children at this point. Mylene, their youngest accompanies them. - YF-19 and YF-22 compete to replace the VF-11 - X-9 Ghost fighter developed - Events of Macross Plus take place (very little modification needed) - Events of Macross 7 (heavily modified) - Types of "City" ships used in colony fleets evolve and change over time - VF-19 declared the new fighter of the UN Spacy - VF-22 accepted as a new Special forces fighter to replace the VF-17 - Macross "Galaxy" fleet launched - SDF-4 Gloval lost, only survivors are Ozma Lee and his adopted sister Ranka - Macross "Frontier" fleet launched - Macross Quarter built by SMS in teh Macross "Frontier" fleet - VF-117 developed and deployed to replace the VF-19 and -22 as an all branches fighter to standardize equipment and resources. - YF-24 designed and built as a testbed for new technologies - Using the YF-24 data the Macross "Galaxy" fleet develops the VF-27 "Lucifer" and with the help of SMS the Macross "Frontier" fleet develops the VF-25 "Messiah" - Events of Macross Frontier (with some modification) - Vajra are found to be a sort of Proto Invid and are connected to the events (as are teh Invid tough they never knew the connection themselves at the time) in Macross Zero just after the Crash of the SDF-1. - Earth was apparently a forgotten marker left by the Proto Invid when the race split in search of a new home many millenia ago after the destruction of their original homeworld. The Invid eventually found Optera and the Vajra found thier homeworld. - A expedition is sent out to find the Invid witht he intent of possibly reuniting the two related races Present (2130) - A new threat looms on the horizon (The Return of the Mechanoids?)